Mist of Doubt
by Cigamina
Summary: Had he failed in keeping his family together? Had he lost one of his guardians? The thought was making him sad…


Date of beginning: 15.11.2011

Date of ending: 16.11.2011

Mist of Doubt

Author: Cigamina

Warnings: romance, lemon

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money-making… and here I could earn so much money with the yummy boys by turning all my fantasies into yaoi-anime~ *_* wouldn't that be awesome?

Dedications: For dear ~Naru~ *_* because it was written for her birthday~ (\^O^/) and because she's so deeply in love with the pair~ and I also have to mention Jule because together those two successfully flashed me~ XDDD Maybe they recognize one or several scenes because they already shot something like that~ *_* I just loved the pictures and the atmosphere captured in them that I had to turn my impressions into words. ^o^ Thanks a lot and I want more raawwwr pictures!

Notes: Set somewhere in the future~ and oh yeah, I'm a German girl trying to write a little English because I love the language and need to exercise a little~ so please forgive my mistakes and enjoy the story! XDDD

Songs I listened to when writing the story: 

Lady Gaga - Alejandro

* * *

><p>The soft crackling of the flames in the fireplace was the only sound perceivable in the large room, apart from the lone person's breathing and the occasional rustling of sheets. The flames were throwing edgy, dancing shadows at the walls, not as harsh in contrast as they could have been, but the overhead lights were turned on to provide a better sight and paled the shadows quite a bit. The walls were mostly covered with cupboards and shelves, filled with books and folders, a few pictures of beautiful landscapes had been brought up as well.<p>

The young man sitting in his leather seat behind the desk sat up a little and rubbed at his eyes, putting the papers he had been reading in aside. Leaning back into the seat he took a glance at the clock and sighed as he realized just how much time had passed since his last glance there. A lot... it was rather late already. Again.

He sighed again and closed his eyes, resting his head against the leather. He felt tired and exhausted... these last few days he had always been very long in his office. There was a lot of work to do... Gokudera-kun was doing a great job helping him and taking matters in his hands, but he still had his share. And they were facing a not too small problem at the moment, another family that acted rather hostile against the Vongola and caused them some trouble. He had taken action and a shot at solving their problem - he just didn't know if it was working...

Sighing again the opened his eyes and put his arms on the polished surface of his rather modern desk, leaning a cheek into his palm and staring into the dancing flames of the fireplace. It was the only part of the room that had not been changed in order of a reconstruction they had had done a few months ago. The building he had chosen to become the headquarter for the Vongola family here in Japan had needed a look-over and in process of that it had been decided to renew most of the building that was already a little old. Even though he had chosen this building _because_ it was more on the traditional side he generally liked the way it was now. The old parts mixed with newer, more modern ones were quite interesting as it was a little unusual - just as its inhabitants.

Sometimes he still wondered just how things had turned out that way... _where_ his life had taken such violent turns that he was sitting here now, in the position of the Vongola Decimo, the tenth successor of an Italian who had formed a vigilante-group out of six completely different men to defend those who were weak and in need of protection. The Vongola that had mostly turned into a mafia-family that had been fighting violent and bloody battles over the centuries after Primo had resigned his post and moved to Japan. And here he was, Sawada Tsunayoshi, bearer of the sky-ring and commanding a whole bunch of people, having his inner circle, his guardians, always around. Well, mostly... certain individuals were acting very accordingly to the qualities their flames were associated with and did whatever they wanted... but were always around to help when they were needed. ...in theory. Just as he wanted the Vongola to be a vigilante-group once more, to protect the people he loved and all the others that needed their help. In theory...

He shook his head and got up to stand at the window, casting his eyes towards the dark sky. It was supposedly a cold night, the stars were brightly visible and as it was late in November. Inside it was warm, the fireplace was working quite well and had allowed him to take off his jacket and put it onto the back of his chair a while ago. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the frame of the window, sighing once again. He almost regretted the mere thinking of the last thought... in theory. But he couldn't help it, thoughts like these kept popping up these days, thoughts of doubt and failure on his part - and he knew exactly where it came from.

Mukuro was being gone for four weeks now... his mist-guardian had been assigned to take care of a member of the family that was causing them so many problems at the moment. The blue-haired illusionist had agreed to the task because the opponent he was supposed to face was a rather strong illusionist himself which posed enough of a challenge to the competitive man for him not to make a fuss before finally agreeing. …that had been a month ago and Mukuro was supposed to have been back long ago – they hadn't heard of the tall man ever since, neither was there a sign that he had yet completed his task, there was no sign of uproar in the enemies lines whatsoever.

He remembered quite clearly how Gokudera-kun had strongly opposed the idea of sending Mukuro on the task on his own… most likely not because he was afraid of the possibility that their mist-guardian could get hurt but because of fear of failure on his part. He himself had been resistant, too – because it was a dangerous task and he would have felt much more at ease knowing Mukuro was not on his own. But he knew that the illusionist would have been offended by the mere proposition and never accepted to team up with one of the other guardians. He didn't even take his own people with him (and they were really not happy about that…) but he supposed that it was for their own sake. Mukuro always had a reason for doing things, Tsuna had learned that about his mist-guardian over the years.

That was why he was growing more and more concerned and insecure about the whole thing. Mukuro always knew what he was doing… was he hurt? Tsuna didn't even want to think that and remembered himself that in the very unlikely case that something had happened to Mukuro it would be known… the blue-haired man was one of the strongest illusionists Tsuna knew of and had something happened to him, the enemy wouldn't hesitate to let them know of their triumph. No… it couldn't be that… but what was keeping him so long?

What if… he just didn't WANT to come back? That was the fear that was nagging at him, growing a little stronger each passing day. Had he failed in keeping his family together? Had he lost one of his guardians? The thought was making him sad… it had been beyond him why Mukuro had decided to stay with them anyway, but he had been glad and gotten used to it and now… just thinking about it hurt a lot. It wasn't that unusual for Mukuro to disappear for some time, he sometimes did that without official reason or explanations, but always returned anyway. That's why it was stupid of him to think the worst – but he just couldn't help it, the fear was being there.

He sighed again and returned to his desk to sit down and getting comfortable in his chair again. It was just no use to worry… he should trust Mukuro to have his reasons… if only doubt wasn't an emotion so easily to latch onto…

He shook his head, chiding himself for being so impatient and worrying all the time. Returning to his papers he leaned back in his leather seat, he would work a little more… maybe that would keep his mind off his dark thoughts and ease him a little.

* * *

><p>It was more a feeling than actual knowledge that made him open his eyes, his hyper-intuition never failing him, not even in his sleep. He blinked and stared up at the person that was standing just a few centimeters away from him, leaning nonchalantly against the desk he had been sleeping on. The hand bearing the well-known three rings was still outstretched in his direction, had stopped its movement just a few centimeters away from touching him. The sound of soft laughter filled the room and he could feel the hair at the back of his neck standing on end when he finally realized what was going on. He shot up from the polished surface of the desk and stared at the tall man standing beside him, taking in the slight, familiar smile on his lips, the long blue hair he always kept in a loose ponytail falling over his shoulder and the heterochromic eyes of which the red one was glowing slightly in the darkened room, the fire in the fireplace had been reduced to ashes and a little blaze. He seemed fine… he couldn't help it but relieve washed through his body before even one word was spoken. He was back… and he was okay… thank god…<p>

"How… you…! I…"

He didn't really know what to say, there was so much that was going through his mind in that moment that he just didn't know how to start. The other chuckled again in that very typical way of his and lowered his hand, brushing his thumb over Tsuna's lips before travelling lower.

"Hmmm… the times that I could sneak up on you are definitely over…"

The hand bearing the ring that was sign of his bond to Tsuna and the Vongola settled on his tie that he had loosened hours ago but never taken off, playing with the fine fabric. He still didn't manage to compose a coherent sentence and it didn't help much that the heterochromic eyes were staring into his own, capturing them in their interesting oddness as so many times before. Mukuro pulled on his tie and he obliged, following the older man's demand by getting up from his chair. He vaguely noted that his jacket slipped from his shoulders in the movement, meaning that somebody had been here to put it there and to turn off the lights – most likely Gokudera-kun. But it wasn't important – the only thing on his mind was Mukuro. His eyes were still roaming the handsome face and he raised a hand to place it on a bony shoulder, thinking that his guardian looked a little worn-out altogether - and then all thought was erased from his mind when the mist-guardians lips touched his own, capturing them in a passionate kiss. Mukuro got him to open his mouth with skilled ease and he was all too eager to respond to the entering tongue, returning the caresses and little nips he was receiving.

The blue-haired man pulled him closer and Tsuna moaned into the kiss when their bodies rubbed against each other, tightened his hand and curled his fingers at the back of the others neck. He tangled his free hand in the long, soft hair and took off the metal clip holding it together, placing it on his desk with a soft 'click' before shifting even closer to the older man, closing his eyes when doing so. He felt the tension slowly leave him and he relaxed under the long-fingered hand that was trailing down his back until it was reaching the curve of his backside, pressing his hips even closer against the taller man. He moaned against the others lips and opened his eyes when the blue-haired illusionist started pushing against his body, motioning him to move backwards. He did so, letting Mukuro guide him through the room by taking small steps and following the others corrections whenever he lost track. His mist-guardian was already starting at his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt und pulling it out of his pants while never breaking off the kiss. He pushed it off his shoulders and no sooner it was gone his hands were roaming over Tsuna's body, making him throw his head back and effectively break off their kiss. Mukuro took advantage of his bared throat and bit him at the very base, sucking on his skin where he knew his carotid was running underneath. Tsuna moaned and used the hand at the back of the illusionist's neck to pull him closer; the other was busily pushing Mukuro's leather-coat off his slender form.

He somewhere registered that they left his office and crossed the little private living-room that was just the link to their actual destination: his bedroom. They got there eventually and had somehow managed to take off some of their clothing, their shoes and socks without much need of separation, creating a line of clothing littering Tsuna's floors, when suddenly Mukuro pushed hard against Tsuna's body and with a little yelp he fell backwards onto the mattress of his spacious bed. He didn't really have time to recover and even less the nerve to say anything when the blue-haired man already crawled on top of him, moving with the grace of a black panther. His odd eyes were fixed on Tsuna when he stroke up the insides of his legs and settled between them, leaning down to kiss his left collarbone. Tsuna arched against him and moaned softly, his heart beating fast and hard against his ribcage. No matter how many times they might have done this, it was a rush each time – and left him craving for more.

He completely lost track of everything around him, the only thing perceivable was Mukuro. He filled his every sense, sight, hearing, taste, smell, feel, he was becoming the centre of his universe with each stroke, each touch and each kiss. He arched against him, always asking for more and being rewarded most of the times, moaning as it felt so good, so right. They were becoming a rush of tangled limbs and clothes that were being discarded until they were both naked, eagerly moving against each other in search for the others touch and the friction between their bodies. The only thing left was the tie around Tsuna's neck and Mukuro shook his head when he reached up to take it off, kissing him deeply and touching his body in places that he knew would drive him crazy with want and desire.

It wasn't long that he was reduced to a bundle of nerves whose ends were standing on fire, sensitive for the touches and caresses that Mukuro graced him with. He was writhing and moaning underneath the slender yet muscular, hard body, silently urging him on. None of them was much of a talker, they were more on the silent side that were rather observing and enjoying what they perceived instead of crying it out loud. Still Tsuna knew that Mukuro was craving this as much as he did, the illusionists eyes were darkened with passion and he felt the hardness of his erection against his thigh, causing him to rub his hips against the other man's which made him moan low in his throat.

Even though they were far from doing this for the first time it still hurt when Mukuro pushed against the tight muscles he had stretched before. Tsuna bit back a small cry and concentrated on the hand stroking his throbbing erection instead, getting used to the familiar intrusion. Mukuro was none too gentle, yet he was careful and waiting for him to relax before he started moving, setting a steady rhythm that Tsuna soon followed, pain being quickly replaced by a growing feeling of lust and desire towering higher and higher.

Their breathing and moaning filled his ears and he threw his head back when the blue-haired man hit that sweet spot deep inside of him, making him moan his name. They moved together, against each other and everything else faded away, for a few moments it was just their bodies, the feelings that they were causing.

What Mukuro had been up to… he didn't know.

What they were… he didn't know.

What Mukuro was to him… he didn't know.

Where this was leading… he didn't know.

It was then that Mukuro loosened the tie around his neck and draped the black fabric over Tsuna's eyes, never binding, just holding it there.

The arousal and lust he was experiencing was pooling in his middle and towering higher and higher until it all crashed down on him and he came in Mukuro's stroking hand with a small cry, the others name on his lips. His guardian didn't take much longer, he thrust into him another few times before throwing his head back and growling low in his throat, coming deep inside of Tsuna's body before collapsing on top of his trembling body. He put his arms around the older man and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of his release wash though him and enjoying every bit of it. The every nerve in his body was tingling and his heartbeat was slowly reduced to the normal beats per minute, the sweat quickly cooling on his skin. He could feel the others heartbeat against his skin and he moved his head a little, making the black tie slide from his eyes. He softly took to stroking through the slightly damp hair for a while until Mukuro moved. The older man slid out of his body and got up from the bed to cross the room and disappear in the bathroom for a few moments, as he always did. He came back with a damp washcloth which they used to clean themselves up a little before laying back down. Tsuna smiled when Mukuro settled against his back and kissed his neck. He turned his head and looked at the other's face, taking in once again the heterochromic eyes that he still found equally amazing and creepy.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

He was asking because that didn't necessarily have to be the case… sometimes Mukuro just disappeared in the middle of the night and he didn't want that. He wanted to talk to his guardian about what happened… granted, the last few times they had spent the night together Mukuro had been there in the morning… but then again he had never been gone that long without telling anybody what he was up to.

The blue-haired man closed his eyes and chuckled softly, taking to stroke Tsuna's hair. And just a usual he felt his eyelids get rather heavy… that was always making him want to purr and just fall asleep under the gentle touch. And he was sure Mukuro was very well aware of the fact.

"Maybe."

That was not really an answer he was satisfied with… but he found that the longer Mukuro curled his long fingers through his thick hair the less he cared… and it wasn't long until he was fast asleep, breathing evenly with an expression on his face that was more relaxed than at any point in the last four weeks.

He didn't really know what woke him up, but the thing that was most evident he learned when reaching out and feeling around for the other person that was supposed to be in bed with him – and only found his cold, discarded side of the bed. He let out a rather frustrated sigh and slowly opened his eyes, making sure that he hadn't been mistaken somehow, but the facts remained the same, he was alone in his bedroom.

Just wanting to pull the covers back over his head and at least spend a little more time in the place that held the most memories concerning Mukuro and breathe in their scent and sulk a little where no one could see him, a few sheets that had been placed on his nightstand caught his attention before he could put his plan of bathing in his frustration into action. As they hadn't been there the night before, he knew for sure.

Tsuna reached for them and scanned the pages quickly, half-heartedly at first but becoming more and more interested as he realized what it was. His head shot up and he looked around the room again, this time focusing on the pieces of clothing that where littering the carpet all over the room – and finally making out the leather boots with the white laces he threw back his covers and scrambled out of bed. Quickly reaching for one of his robes he crossed the room, shrugged into the black cloth and tied it shut. Barging into the small living room he was about to sprint through it, too, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar chuckle somewhere behind his back.

"Always in such a hurry, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun…"

He spun around and stared at the blue-haired man that was lying on his black couch, his head propped up on the armrest and a cushion that enabled him to read the sheets in his hands comfortably. His legs were brought up on the couch and crossed at his ankles, he was wearing his leather pants and the white shirt. The slight smile was present on his pale lips when he chose to look up from whatever he was reading, looking at Tsuna through a black-rimmed pair of glasses that he had never gotten to learn whether they were really necessary or just there because Mukuro liked them.

It took him a moment to realize that he really was still here, that he hadn't just vanished again and left him with the nagging feeling of being unsure of the man's reasons. No, he had chosen to stay, knowing that he would have to face Tsuna's and the other's questions; he had even decided to file a report this time which was something he usually just laughed about and didn't do.

Tsuna, once again feeling relief rush through his body, went over to the older man and knelt down at his head, putting his arms around his neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck. The illusionist had taken a shower, his hair was just slightly damp still and he smelled of Tsunas Shampoo – something he really liked as it provided a sense of familiarity and ease. He could feel the other chuckle again and the sheets were rustling a little as the other continued to read through them. Silence stretched out between them and Tsuna figured that he had to be the one to break it, being rather sure Mukuro wouldn't. Explaining things just like that wasn't like the mist-guardian, Tsuna usually could consider himself lucky when he did after being asked.

"I thought you were gone…"

Another chuckle and the rustling of the sheets as Mukuro laid them aside, stretching a little.

"I wasn't in the mood to."

Yeah, it was exactly like Mukuro to say something like that… even after spending a few years more or less together the blue-haired man remained a mystery to about everybody – with the exception of Chrome maybe who always seemed to have more insight. But… part of what lured Tsuna so strongly towards the older man was just that: him being unable to read his guardian, to predict and control him. He was just like the mist, you couldn't catch or trap him or pin him down and force something from him – not that Tsuna had ever remotely tried as it was just Mukuro's nature, as frustrating as it could get at times.

Tsuna just tightened his arms around the other and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing as it was evident that the other wasn't planning on leaving just now. He wouldn't stay long, Tsuna knew that very well, and he was fine with it as long as he was sure the blue-haired man would eventually return to his side.

There were another few moments of silence until Mukuro spoke up again, his voice calm and neutral without any dominating emotion.

"You had your doubts about me coming back, hadn't you?"

He tensed up a little as guilt rushed through his body, making him cling to the other even more. It had been foolish to think so… he had tried really hard not to and told himself again and again that he could trust his guardian – but the long time of not hearing anything had worn him out a lot.

Mukuro reached up and grabbed him by his arm, motioning him to loosen his grip and he quickly obliged, mumbling an apology.

"I… didn't know what to think anymore… I was afraid you might have gotten hurt but… I couldn't imagine that… and… when not hearing anything for such a long time I… I'm sorry…"

He knew why the blue-haired man had been gone for such a long time, it was written neatly in the report that had been placed on his nightstand. The illusionist he was facing had indeed been a rather strong one and it had taken Mukuro a while to find him - and when he did there had been a very long, out-wearing battle between the two gifted that consisted of hiding in illusions and creating even greater ones to fool the other into coming out and giving in. In the end of their game they had really fought and Mukuro had won his battle last night, right before coming back to their headquarters.

It was all written there and knowing it all was making Tsuna feel very stupid and like a horrible person…

"You're still dame-Tsuna."

The slightly amused tone in the other's voice couldn't ease his feeling of guilt but he relaxed a little, a genuine smile curved his lips as he pressed them against the soft skin covering Mukuro's throat.

"I know… and I'm sorry…"

The blue-haired man raised an arm und bent it backwards, taking to stroke through Tsunas messy hair before turning a little, making him look up. The stroking hand settled onto his chin and the heterochromic eyes were gazing into his own, pale lips curved into a small smile. Tsuna couldn't help but reach out and take the black-rimmed glasses off of the other's nose, putting them aside. He returned the look cast at him and reached out again to touch Mukuro's cheek with his fingertips, softly stroking his pale skin.

"I have no reason for not coming back."

His eyes lit up upon hearing that and he returned the smile in his own, genuinely happy way and closed his eyes when Mukuro's lips touched his own, giving him a silent promise that would keep him from ever doubting Mukuro's actions again.

What Mukuro had been up to… now he knew.

What they were… he still didn't know.

What Mukuro was to him… he had ideas.

Where this was leading… he honestly still didn't know.

But… as long as there were times like this and they were together, he didn't care. Because they were alright just the way they were.

* * *

><p>So, that's that... |DDDD Hope you guys liked it!<p>

There's more to come, I'm rather sure of it~


End file.
